gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Wrestlers: Muscle Fantasies 2
Wrestlers: Muscle Fantasies 2 (also known as Wrestlers: The Director's Cut in the uncut version of the film) is a American adult film co-produced by Can-Am Productions, Matt Thomas Productions, and Sidmoore Shepherd Entertainment Inc. on October 18, 1998http://ropemall.com/wrestlers-director-s-cut-dvd.html, created and directed by Matthew Moore, and was released in 1999. The film stars Billy Marcus, Dax Kelly, and J.T. Sloan. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis' In 1999, Can-Am gave you the ultimate muscle fantasy man: Billy Herrington. And now you get him in crisp digital DVD! If the fantasy of getting very naked, very physical, and very intimate with one of the most beautifully muscled sex gods you`ve ever seen makes your cock stand up and bark - put yourself in the places of porno hunk J.T. Sloan, and blond muscleboy Dax Kelly... and roll with the punches in WRESTLERS. In Match One, Billy and J.T. face off both wearing blue lycra tights. Billy`s are long, J.T.`s are short, and both jocks` asses look awesome. After lots of body punching and ball grabbing, Billy forces the first submission with a camel clutch. It`s bikini gear for fall two - Billy in peach, and J.T. in light green. The bikinis are soon ripped off, and J.T. beats the wind out of Billy with prolonged pecs punishment and gets a cradle pin submission. Bare assed and show stopping, Billy beats and manhandles J.T., finishing him off stretched high aloft his massive shoulders for a prolonged torture rack submission. Billy then forces J.T. to worship every inch of his spectacular musculature, rim his ass, suck his tits, and suck, and suck, and suck his cock. J.T. shoots his wad, but Billy holds off. Not surprisingly, Match Two`s Dax Kelly also loses, but watching Billy beat Dax wearing red lycra shorts, then aqua bikinis before bare ass brutalizing him through multiple back breaking submissions is muscle poetry for the eyes. Dax beautifully exhibits Billy`s body for you, getting the first fall submission with a double hammerlock. Billy roars back and punishes Dax taking falls two and three before forcing the obligatory body worship and cum shot from Dax. Then Billy takes his time and gives you what you`ve been waiting for, a long, slow, sexy, in-your-face muscle god jack-off that will leave you in a pool of your own satisfaction. If you don`t already own it, punish yourself no longer! Authentic Gachimuchi Information * The film marks the start of wrestling in the Muscle Fantasies trilogy. * According to an interview over at Jimmy Z Productions in 2007, Billy Marcus had implicated that J.T. Sloan was the first ever man to perform fellatio on Billy Marcus. See also * Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1, the first entry in the Muscle Fantasies trilogy. * Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, the final and most popular entry in the Muscle Fantasies trilogy as well as the beginning of the Gachimuchi fandom. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling